


Dinner Date

by Antique_Rose



Category: Remilie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antique_Rose/pseuds/Antique_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Emilie go on a dinner date and it turns out they just cant wait until they get home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

Bobby pulled up his BMW in the parking lot of the pub. Em was sitting beside him in the passengers seat. It was a little chilly outside, you could feel the dampness in the air. Winter was approaching in  
Vancouver and was always quite damp feeling. She was wearing a red wool jacket, it fit her just right. She had a petite figure so it reached just above her knees. Emilie liked to dress up on occasions when they went out on the town, this evening she was wearing red lipstick and just the right amount of eye makeup. The lipstick made her lips look irresistible and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was this evening.

He switched the ignition off and opened the car door. As he walked to the passenger side of the car he noticed how lovely the stars looked this evening. It might have been a bit chilly but the air was calm and the night sky was nice. He thought to himself what a lucky man he was to be able to experience his life with Emilie. She gave him even the littlest things, even going out for dinner or to the movies brought him happiness. He could see when he looked into her eyes as well that she felt the same. When they were apart she grew distant.

He opened the door and let out his hand for her to grab onto, he was the perfect gentleman to her. She was wearing heels as she always did. Of course he thought she looked lovely in them but he would think of her just the same in sneakers. Once at comic con she even joked about her heels. 

She grabbed onto his hand and stood up. She wrapped her arm around his and they walked to the door. He could smell the food already drifting through the cracks of the door. He enjoyed coming to this place because It reminded him of home. The staff enjoyed their company there as well and they left generous tips to thank them whenever they left.

He opened the door and they walked in. The lighting was dim and the place was filled with mostly men. "Moment of Surrender" by U2 was playing through the speakers, he liked that because it reminded him of his angel. 

Bobby had known Em looked beautiful but he realized it even more so when he noticed men turning their heads to have a glance at her. Her black dress was revealing, it fit her snug against her body and it hugged her perfectly around her ass making every movement tantalizing. The dress fit snugly around her bosom, pushing up her breasts so that her cleavage was quite visible. He was proud, but filled with jealousy as well. A sense of ownership came over him, he wanted to let every man know that she was is. 

As she was about to grab his hand to lead them towards a table, he pulled her close to his body and placed his lips on her throat. Sucking it with enough pressure to give her a hickie. His plan had worked. He could see the men turn their glances away from her. 

"What are you doing Bobby?" She questioned as she pulled way with a smile on her face. 

"I'm showing these guys who you belong to" he said as he raised his eyebrow with a little smirk on his face.

"Shall we go find a table now?" she asked and took him by the arm to a booth in the corner, hidden a bit from prying eyes of the public. Her heels clicking on the wood floor with each step she took. Bobby was proud. She was his and everyone in there knew it, he took one more look around to make sure their glances were still elsewhere.

She sat down on the bench and she took off her coat and handed it to him to hang on the rack behind them by the bar.

He sat down right beside her, their thighs touching. He called for a waitress to bring them some wine. 

"May we have a bottle of Pinot Noir" he asked her. 

He turned to Emilie and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy bringing you out to places angel?" He said with a smile on his face. 

"You mean so you can show me off to all the guys, you just like to brag" she said with a giggle. 

"Well, I can't deny that" he said and winked at her. 

"I mean it though, even the little things make me happy. I want to experience everything with you. You've already given me everything I've never experienced before" he said, Em could see the tears beginning to from in his eyes. She didn't let him know this, instead she placed her hand in his and whispered in his ear "I love you my prince". She grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards hers and placed a kiss on his lips. He grew the biggest smile on his face.

The waitress brought them their menus and placed them on the table. Bobby knew right away what he was going to order. He pointed to the fish and chips as if he was a kid in a candy store, fish and chips were one of his favourites. Em opened the menu and searched through it to find something vegetarian, she didn't eat meat and this was a pub after all. After searching the menu high and low she found what she wanted "I'm going to have a Caesar salad" she stated. 

The waitress came back around and picked their menus up. They told her what they wished to order and handed their menus to her. She placed the wine they had ordered on the table and opened it for them. "Thank you kindly" Bobby gestured. 

He took em's glass and poured hers first, raising his eyebrows as he placed it in front of her. He could hardly hide his happiness about how their relationship was going. He followed by pouring his.

"Angel, did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" He said and placed a kiss on her lips. 

"....And Babe, did I ever tell you that you are the greatest man I've ever known?" She said as she placed her hand on his thigh, she was going to leave it there until the food arrived. 

Bobby was turned on, it was hard for him to contain it. He had a sexy young woman, whom he loved with all his heart sitting beside him in a revealing dress. He wasn't surprised, any man would feel the same.

He turned to whisper in her ear "you can only imagine what I wish I could do to you right now.." He said and began to nibble on her neck. 

She turned to him and whispered something in return "you can only imagine what I wish you could do to me, right here" and she took his hand and placed it on her thigh, inching it closer to her cunt. 

Now he had gotten a boner and it was visible, "koala, can you pass me my jacket?" He asked her.

She wondered why he had needed his coat so she looked down at his crotch and let out a giggle. "It seems you've been using that imagination of yours" she said as she rose from the table to grab his jacket and she handed to him. He placed it over his apparent hard on.

They were interrupted by their food being brought to the table. His fish smelled delicious. Em knew hers was not traditional of the UK but she was a vegetarian and she wasn't going to change that. 

They finished up their food with another glass of wine. 

"Would you fancy some desert Angel?" He asked her. 

"You know, I sort of feel like something sweet, why not?" She said. 

The desert menu had been sitting on the table, against the wall. A picture of a chocolate cake was adorned on the cover. Em had set her eyes on it when they sat down. 

The waitress had noticed Em had picked up the menu and was pointing at the cake, she brought her over a piece and sat it down in front of her. "This is a thanks to you two for being so kind and generous when you come here" she said. 

Bobby loved chocolate, he couldn't resist the cake so he picked up the fork and dug in. 

Em gave him a glance as to tell him to stay away from her cake.

"Here" he said "let me feed you some" and he picked up a bite of the cake with his fork and brought it to her mouth. 

"Hey, I'm the one supposed to be feeding you" she said with a giggle. 

He fed her the rest of the cake and they polished off another glass of wine each. Bobby was starting to feel typsy. He couldn't handle the alcohol as good as Em could, despite him being Scottish. 

Em noticed this and helped him get up from the booth by offering her hand for him to grab onto. She reached for their coats and put hers on and handed him his. She was a bit typsy as well but sober enough she could manage to walk properly, Bobby was starting to show. He staggered on their way out to his car.

They opened the door of the restaurant and she could feel the cool breeze on her skin, she was glad she would soon be in a heated car. 

Bobby walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She lifted her legs in and reached over to the dashboard and turned on the heat.

Bobby got in and rubbed his hands together "geez it's cold in here angel" he said.

"I just turned on the heat for us" she stated.

Bobby turned on the radio because he felt like some music to listen to. "Oh you're my angel, you're my darling angel" he sang the lyrics to Angel by Shaggy as it blasted through the speakers. One hand was on his heart and the other was placed on her cheek. She loved when he was romantic like this.

He was irresistible to her, and at this moment she wanted nothing more than to feel his cock inside her, the alcohol had made her horny. She began to bite her lip, when visions of him entered her mind. She had forgotten all about his singing.

She leaned over to him and placed her lips on his. Gently biting the bottom one before she pulled away. She knew that he loved when she did this. 

She could see that he was getting excited again because he had began to stare at her with his familiar bedroom eyes, he ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips with his tongue. 

"Oh god you're fucking sexy princess" he said. He unzipped his pants and began to play with himself.

She began to unzip the back of her dress. She pulled it down under her bosom and removed her bra. Then she brought her hands to her thighs and lifted her dress up so her thong was visible and slowly slid it down to her ankles. She let her right hand stay there to play with her clit and she brought the other hand up to play with her left breast.

She began to moan as she got wet with the anticipating thought of his cock entering her. 

"Let me help you angel" he said as he moved his hand to her cunt and began to rub her clit in a circular motion with his thumb, entering her cunt with one of his fingers. 

"Mmm yes I want your cock so badly, I'm dripping ready for you" she said. 

She pulled her panties up and climbed over to the drivers side. She kissed him on the lips, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled away. She got onto her knees, rubbing her breasts along his body as her body touched against his on her way down. 

She pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles and put his cock into her mouth. Licking the tip of it to tease him fist. 

"Oh I love how you tease me princess" he said with a smirk on his face. 

She then put his cock as deep as she could into her mouth and began to suck on it, moving her mouth from the base of his cock to the tip in a slow rhythm and with just the right amount of pressure that it felt good to him but not enough to make him come yet. She heard him moaning, she knew he was enjoying this. He loved when she gave him oral sex. 

She looked up and saw that his head was titled back and his mouth open. Seeing him like this turned her on just as much as his moaning, she loved to look into his eyes.

She lifted her mouth off of him. "What are you doing angel?" He questioned. 

"Don't forget I want your cock inside of me" she said with a seductive smile on her face.

She got up from being on her knees and climbed on top of him. He reached over to the side of the seat and pulled the leaver, making the seat go down into a lying position. 

She spread apart her legs and positioned his cock so she could slide down onto it. He rested his hands on her hips. 

She began to rock her body back and forth, her head tiled back and her eyes closed. He loved when she did this, he thought she looked beautiful when she was in control.

It felt amazing to him, he had been craving her pussy all evening. 

"Oh yes I love your pussy angel, don't stop" he said and let out a moan.

She leaned her body forward so that their chests were touching and she held onto the sides of the seat. 

His cock was hitting just the right spot now and a flood of pleasure was sent through her each time he entered her.

"Mmm yes, your cock inside me feels so good" she almost screamed, her pussy had been starving for him to be inside her ever since he whispered in her ear earlier. 

She knew she would cum if she kept going, she was tempted to cum right now but a part of her wanted him to fuck her on this seat. 

Bobby wanted her to keep going, he was getting close. 

"I want you to fuck me on this seat my love, I've been craving you all night. Why don't you fuck me like you wished you could have in the restaurant?" She asked him biting her lip sexily. 

"Oh is that right" he said with a giggle. 

She got onto her knees again and he positioned himself so she could work her way onto the seat. She laid down and spread her legs apart, lifting them in the air and resting them against his hips. 

He rested his head besides her neck, giving her a kiss there before thrusting into her. She let out a moan. 

She could feel the leather behind her and it creaked as he pounded her. Going deeper each time. 

"Mmm yes, just like that. Don't stop!" She screamed.

He could feel her cunt begin to spasm, she was beginning to climax. 

His cock was starting to throb from the base and he felt that familiar pressure. 

He pounded into her, each time the pleasure more intense as he grew closer to orgasm. 

"Oh angel, I'm going to cum" he said 

"Oh yes fuck me, don't stop. I'm almost there" she said.

He let out a few fast thrusts and she had cum and with a few more deep ones he had orgasmed as well. 

He collapsed onto her and kissed her on the lips. She put her hands on both sides of his cheeks and pulled his face away from hers. 

"I love you Bobby" she said 

"And I love you with all my heart Em" he replied. 

They got dressed and back into their seats. It was time for them to go home.


End file.
